Perfect
by naiiviti
Summary: Pearl had always thought that Maya and Phoenix were meant to be, but seeing the prosecutor and her cousin together out on the veranda changed her mind.   -MilesxMaya. It was awkwardly written but still hopes you all like it-


It had been eight years. Eight long years since Phoenix Wright had last stepped into court as a defense attorney. Today though, a lot of his old friends and acquaintances were with him to celebrate as he finally decided to step in and take back what was his. And by tomorrow, it would be all over town that Phoenix Wright would once again be playing on the field.

Pearl sighed as she leaned on the buffet table. She was sixteen now for pete's sake, and yet everybody was still treating her like a little girl. She wasn't the one who owned a pair of magic panties, but she doesn't see them treating Trucy as such. Pearl scoffed as she put down her cup of punch, so what if she was a little short?

She shook her head and decided to just enjoy this evening. Spotting an annoying beanie, she ran for that direction and forcefully bumped into the guest of honor.

"Mister Nick!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him from behind. She heard Phoenix choke for a bit and she relaxed her hold. She buried her head on his sweater and crinkled her nose in disgust but refused to let go. She can't wait when he'd finally start wearing his suits again and not this disgusting gray thing he called a shirt.

"Pearls!" Phoenix exclaimed as he tried to turn around but to no avail, "You're here!" Pearl lightly whacked him on the shoulder and gave him a grin. "I've been here for an hour now Mister Nick." She told him. Phoenix grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. I just got a lot on my hands."

Phoenix looked around, half-expecting someone else to jump him and latch unto his neck.

"Pearl, isn't Maya here?" he asked, wondering if something happened to the bubbly spirit medium. Pearl let go and looked around as well. Spotting no sight of her older cousin, she crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"She came with me…" she muttered before stepping back and giving Phoenix a bow. "If you'd please excuse me now Mister Nick, I have to find where Mystic Maya went off to." Phoenix looked flustered at the sudden bow. He didn't remember Pearl being so polite. He watched as she went through the crowd looking for Maya. A wistful sigh escaped his lips; to think what time does to people.

An arm suddenly slung itself from behind him and he turned to find Detective Gumshoe grinning at him.

Pearl's search didn't take her too long. She had wandered around grumbling about Mystic Maya missing the opportunity to spend some time with her one true love. And to think, Mister Nick was the one who was looking for her. She grumbled again before pushing someone forcefully to the side.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Pearl turned around and gave the people behind her a very frightening death glare that had everyone backing away.

It was when she decided to look in the balcony that she found Maya.

And she wasn't alone.

Pearl hid behind the curtains and watched as Maya and Miles Edgeworth conversed. Maya had this big smile on her face and Pearl wondered whether or not it was the lack of light or was that Miles Edgeworth smiling back?

She watched them, her critical eyes following their every move.

She watched as Maya tried to sit on the railing, Miles suddenly deciding to help as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up with ease. She saw Maya's blush as she giggled, her hand not letting go of Miles' shoulder. The hand on her hip as yet to let go as well.

Pearl heard them laugh as Maya whispered something in his ear; saw Miles' face flush a healthy color as Maya's hair tickled him on the cheek.

The way their eyes shone as they stared at each other; the smiles on their faces as they unconsciously leaned in towards each other.

Her eyes were glued on the two when they heard a change in music from inside. The fast song that was playing just awhile ago had changed into a slow ballad. Pearl looked back inside to see that Phoenix was dancing with someone. Usually, she would have been annoyed, marched over there and slapped him until his head turned a 180 degrees, but for now as she looked back at the two people she was spying on, she guessed she could overlook that.

A soft smile painted itself on Maya's face as she took Miles' hand as he carefully helped her off the railing. The heels she was wearing didn't do anything to help her as she stumbled and tripped, hitting her head on Miles' chest.

Pearls' eyes recorded everything. She watched as Miles' chuckled and helped steady the older Fey. She watched as he gave her a smile Pearl has never seen him give anyone else. A hand was placed on Maya's hip; another one was holding unto her hand gently and he lead the dark-haired woman in a waltz.

Maya laughed and she buried her head on the crook of his neck. Miles' eyes came to a close and for a moment they just stood there, in each others' presence.

Pearl turned away and walked back inside without being noticed. A thoughtful look was on her face and she smiled.

Her eyes trailed over to where Phoenix was who was now sitting on a table, happily conversing with a grinning Trucy and an exasperated Apollo. She then looked back at the balcony to the carefully hidden pair.

She had always believed, ever since she saw Phoenix and Maya together, that the spiky-haired attorney and her bubbly older cousin were perfect each other. They balanced each other out perfectly, and she tried her best to get the two together.

But tonight, after seeing the prosecutor and her cousin together, she might have to change her mind.

_oOoOoOo_

_There's only one thing I ask for this story… that those many Nick/Maya fans not devour me alive. Lol. As you see, this is Miles/Maya… I know, I write awkwardly and stuff, but I tried. These two are actually my favorite pairing in the game. Hope you guys liked it! _


End file.
